Temperal Karma
by bob-the-blue
Summary: WiP. Harry decided to travel back in time to 1980. Not because they lost the war, not to save someone, not even for revenge. He does it because he is bored and thinks things should be done better. This is a differnt kind of Time Travel story. Immortal Har


**A/N: Yes, I know I haven't finished any of my other stories yet (besides any one shots) but i got inspired to write this. Its my own time travel story. I have a lot of this one planned out, Its just a matter of me having the time to write it. Dam school. Dam work. Just gets in my way. This one might turn out to be one of the longer stories I'll write. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Temperal Karma**

**Part One:**

**The Arrival**

St. Mungos - November 1st, 1979 12:01 am.

The late shift was the most boring shift. Nothing ever happened on the late shift. Sure, there'd be attacks by You-Know-Who, but those in need of medical attention didn't usually come in till morning. Why that was, no one really knew. You'd think they'd be brought in right away, but that rarely was the case. A few of the orderlies would sit around and play exploding snap, or occasionally wizard's chess.

Nothing ever happened on the late shift.

Usually nothing ever happened on the late shift.

Without warning, a red light filled the lobby. What could only be discribed as a soundless boom filled the air. And as suddenly as it was there, it was gone, leaving behind an unconscious man in black robes.

A passing by nurse immediatly ran to the man, being used to such ocurances, the light show didn't seem to phase her much. She examined him quickly, then levitated him into a nearby examination room. She laid him down on the table. A doctor was signaled for next. She moved to make a better exam of him. She noted his messy raven hair, and odd scar on his forehead. This particular nurse was a bit young, and recognized a good looking guy when she saw one.

A few moments late, the doctor entered the examination room.

"What do we have here?"

"I don't know doctor, he just appeared in the middle of the lobby. But the weird thing is, I'm not sure what's wrong with him."

"Let's take a look then." The doctor proceeded to cast several diagonisis spells on the man. After a moment, he came to a conclusion. "It appears to me, he's suffering from complete magical exhaustion. To the extent even, that he's in a coma."

"How could he have come to be in such a way?" the nurse asked.

"That nurse, I do not know. All we can do for him, is get him comfortable for now, and wait for him to awaken. I'm not sure how long this will be. It'll depends on how much he has to regenerate. I would guess a week or two, three tops. In the mean time, we should contact his family. Was there anything on him that tells us who our mystery man is?"

"I didn't see anything doctor, but let me check." The nurse went through all his pockets, or at least all the ones she could find. All that was found was a piece of paper that read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_My name is Harry Black, and if you're_

_reading this, that means I'm probably_

_not awake right now. Don't be too _

_worried. I'm planning on conducting_

_a magical experiment that will_

_most likely leave me magically _

_drained. If I've done things right,_

_I should be in St. Mungos, if not, _

_would the reader of this note please _

_check me in? I know St. Mungos_

_can take good care of me, and I _

_can cover any expenses when I _

_awaken. I have no family to contact,_

_so no search for family is needed._

_But in case there is a dire emergency,_

_Nicolas Flamel can be contacted. _

_Thank you for your assistance_

_Harry Black_

_ps. If anyone is to dress me up as_

_a clown, and leave me in various_

_public places, please take pictures,_

_I would very much like to see that._

The nurse read over the note, and passed it to the doctor.

"This is a bit odd, but not undoable. We shall take good care of Mr. Black. Nurse, can you please move him to one of the long care rooms? Thank you." And with that, the doctor left the nurse to her duties.

"Well, come along you, lets find you a bed." The nurse waived her wand, and levitated him out of the examination room, and took him up to the long term care ward.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

St. Mungos July 31st, 1980. 2:08 pm.

Sirius Black ran through the hospital hallway. He was lost. They just had to hide the maternity ward, didn't they? Several nurses told him not to run in the hallways, but if he didn't listen to Professor McGonagal when she told him, why would he listen to them? He was a maurader after all.

This was not good, he had to find James. James would be distraught, and in need of cheering up. Or perhaps revival if Lily has gotten her hands on him. "_It wouldn't surprise me if this is the only child they have. Its been hard on both of them, and knowing poor Prongsie's luck, she screaming bloody murder right now._" Sirius thought.

As soon as those thoughts went through his head, he saw layed out in a room, what appeared to be his best friend in the world James Potter. He looked like he was recieving some hospital attention himself. "_Wonder what LIly did to him."_

Sirius entered the room.

"Wakey, wakey Prongs. Your son should be here any minute now." James didn't move. Sirius reached over and slapped him accross the face. "Better hurry, food's almost gone." That should do it, if anything, threatening food always woke James up. Not this time it would appear. "Being a stubborn bastard, huh? And here I thought that was your lovely wife's strong suit. Oh well, you asked for this." Sirius summoned a glass of water, and threw it on James. This did it.

He jumped up, "What the bloody hell?" He looked over and saw Sirius. "Padfoot?" His anger turned to teary happiness. He got up off the bed, and ran over and grabbed the other man. "It worked. I'll be dammed. Its good to see you Padfoot, you have no idea."

"Woah, hold up there Prongsie. Someone might get the wrong idea about us." The hug was realeased. "What did Lily do to you? If it got you your own bed after all..."

"Lily?" The raven haired man looked slightly confused.

"Yeah, Lily. Your wife? In labour giving birth to your son right as we speak? Any of this sounding familiar?"

"She's giving birth right now? You're shitting me? Really?"

"Yes, really. Now lets get you up there. Has the thought of being a daddy messed you up that much dear Prongsie?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?" At that second, the nurse walked in the room.

"Mr. Black!" she exclaimed. Sirius turned to the young nurse.

"Yes?"

"Not you, him." The nurse rushed over and started examing the other man. "When did you wake up?"

"Just now actually. Sirius here threw a glass of water on me."

"What?" she yelled, turning to Sirius. "You threw a glass of water on a coma patient?"

"Coma? How could he be in a coma? He's been here, what? A couple hours? I just saw him this morning."

"Impossible. Mr. Black here has been here for nearly nine months."

"Excuse me, but I'm a little curious, when did I get here?" This stopped the nurse's possible rant.

"Let me check your chart." She grabbed a clipboard off of the bed. "Mr. Harry Black, admitted Nov. 1st, 12:05 am 1979." Harry fell back on his bed laughing.

"Figures it'd be that day. Its always that day."

"Harry Black? But this is my best friend, James Potter." Sirius looked confused.

"Sorry to disapoint Padfoot, but James Potter I am not."

"How then? You look just like him. And you're calling me Padfoot."

"Let's chalk it up to a family resemblence."

"How are you related to him? And your last name is Black, you related to me too then?" Harry ignored him, and turned to the nurse.

"Excuse me again, but would you happen to know where my things are? I have much to do, and have a feeling I've already spent too much time here."

"Yes, I can understand that. I think all your possesions were put into temperary storage. If they're not there, then probably long term storage. It says on your chart that the doctors weren't expecting you to be out for that long."

"What can I say? I've never been very normal. Can I bother you to retrieve my clothing for me? I have much to do, and as fetching as these hospital gowns are, they're a bit drafty." Siriur snickered at that. This man claimed to not be James, but his sense of humor wasn't too far off.

"Not a problem Mr. Black. Give me 15 minutes, and I'll have your clothing for you. Would you like your release forms as well?"

"Thank you very much. That would probably be a good thing." The nurse turned to leave, but Sirius reacted fast.

"Hey, do you know how to get to the maturnity ward from here? My friend James' wife is in labour right now. And I need to get there...for moral support."

"Sure, down the hall, take a left, up the lift to the 4th floor, turn right and you should see the sign."

"Thanks." The nurse left. "Er, sorry about the water and all."

"Not a problem, I should probably thank you for it, actually."

"Not to sound rude, but i should go too." Sirius walked towards the door. "Hey, if you're related to James, you should come up too. With there being so few Potters these days, I'm sure he'd like all the family support he could get."

"Maybe I'll do just that. I'll see you later Sirius. You can count on that." Sirius waved and left. "Espcially since I'm probably going to need your help."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

"It's a boy!" James Potter yelled as he ran into the waiting room outside the delivery room.

"We all knew that arleady. Tell us something we didn't know." replied Sirius.

"He's a healthy boy. And damn good looking if i do say so myself." James beamed with exhaustion.

"That means he got his looks from Lily." Sirius said to Peter, who was sitting next to him.

"Oi, shut it Padfoot." Snickering was heard all around the room. One of the nurses came up to James, and whispered something to James. He went back into the delivery room, and returned a moment later with a little bundle in his hands.

Everyone gathered around James to get a look at the baby.

"May I present to you, Harry James Potter." There were many congradulations for the new father.

After several moments, everyone was told that the baby needed rest. So James and the baby dissapeared.

"We should move this party somewhere else, who's up for some butterbeers?" Sirius addressed a few of the others gathered, including his fellow Mauraders Remus Lupin and Peter Pettrigew.

"As fun as that sounds, I really shouldn't. Need to take it easy. You know what's soon. I'm going to head home." replied Remus.

"A-and I nee-eed to get going as we-ell." Stammered Peter.

"Alright, but if you guys aren't coming, doesn't seem like the company is worth the trouble." Sirius eyed a strange looking woman with a long neck, and horse like face sitting nervsously in one of the chairs. The occupents of the waiting room started to dribble out. Soon leaving only Sirius there alone. Or so he thought he was alone.

"That was a bit weird." the voice of Harry Black came from behind Sirius, making him jump.

"Don't do that. And what was weird?"

"Seeing the baby."

"Why would that be weird? As cute and special as Harry is, seeing him shouldn't be too different then seeing any other baby."

"True. But then, if you were to see your father holding you as an new born, you might find it a little odd too."

"Wait, what?"

"All in good time my dear grim. Now, I'm off to Diagon Alley. Would you care to join me? Ice cream, my treat."

"I think I should. If for no other reason, then to get answers out of you."

"Then lets be off." Harry reached out and grabbed Sirius. They disapeared in a flash of flame.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

The two men appeared right outside the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius yelled.

"So sorry. That's how I get around. I can't stand floo powder at all. And apparating makes me a little queesy."

"But what was that?"

"That was flame travel. You've heard of that before, right?"

"I think so. But I thought only Phoenixes could do that?"

"Exactly." Harry turned and examined the alley. "It looks so different." He paused and looked a little reflexive. "Anyway, on to Gringotts. I need to get an acount set up." Harry started walking towards the bank. Sirius kept up with him.

"Why don't you use your family account? Surely they have one?"

"They...sort of do. But I can't really use it. I think it'd just be easier to get one of my own."

"I haven't heard of very many people starting up new accounts. Other then muggle born anyway. And you can't be muggle born, as you said you're related to James. Damn, you look just like him. Its scary."

"When I was a kid, people would always tell me how I looked just like him. But with my mother's eyes. Bit annoying if you ask me." The two men walked up the steps entereing Gringotts.

"What?" Confusion was not usually a look that fell on Sirius Black, but today, he was wearing it well.

"I'll let you in on what's going on shortly Padfoot. Once we're in a safe location, from being overheard. Maurader's honor."

"You're not a Maurader."

"Second generation." Harry just grinned at the stupid look Sirius was giving him. Harry walked up to one of the goblin tellers. "Excuse me, whom would I see about setting up a new vault?"

"Most of the new vaults are set up with our muggle born relations office." replied the gruff goblin.

"I'm not muggle born. I need a special vault." Harry slip a Galleon to the goblin.

"Right away." He scribbled something on a peace of paper and handed it to Harry. "Take this down that hall, to office 37."

"Thank you very much." Harry headed down the hall. "Come Padfoot." Sirius caught up to him. "That's a good boy."

"I'm not a dog you know."

"Not at the moment anyway." Realization at his words struct right away.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"You told me. When I was in my third year at Hogwarts."

"I've never seen you before today."

"True. But I've seen you before. Ah, here we are, 37." They entered the small office. An older looking goblin was sitting behind a desk. There were boxes all around the office. Each was filled with countless keys.

"Excuse us, but we were told to come here regarding a new vault."

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping to set up a new vault today."

"Most muggle borns deal with the muggle born department."

"I'm not muggle born." The goblin raised an eyebrow. "Ok, here's the deal. I have a lot of money, can't use my family vault for varioius reasons, and would like to set up my own vault. But I need a special vault, cause I have a few things to put in there that...really don't need to be accessed by anyone else. More so then normal for here. Oh, and it needs to be a really big vault." The goblin eyed Harry.

"Big vaults require extra for maintence, and any special wards or extra measures cost extra. I'm sure someone like you would be better off with a small, starter vault."

"Like me?"

"Young and probably pretty poor. Judging from your robes."

"Dear sir, I am neither of those. And thank you for saying I appear that way." Both Sirius and the goblin sent Harry odd looks. " I need a big vault, cause I have several billion Galleons, possibly in the trillions, I haven't counted them lately. And also, my vault will need to hold a severak book cases, treasure chests, and a few various...items. Heirlooms, if you will."

"Harry, how do you have that much money? Espcially if you don't have access to your family vault."

"Ah, that would be with this." Harry reached into his robe, opened a secret pocket (one concealed by magic) and pulled a cube out of it. At seeing the cube, the goblin's eyebrows hit the top of his forehead.

"I'll have your vault set up right away."

"Also, I was wondering, if i may be permitted to add a few security measures of my own to it?"

"Of course." The goblin reached into a box, pulled out a key, and waved his hand accross it a couple times. He was obviously casting goblin magic on it. "Here you are, take this key to vault 686. There will be a parchment in that vault. It will allow you to choose from various security options." Harry took the key from the gobling.

"Thank you very much. We won't take up any more of your time." Harry and Sirius left the office.

"He seemed to change his tune pretty quick after you pulled the cube out. What the hell is that anyway?"

"Its a goblin storage device. Used to transfer whole vaults. They're very rare, and never used by anyone other then a goblin except in extreme circumstances. This one in particular, is only useable once, but has no limit to how much it can use. Its designed to move mass treasures all in one go."

Harry and Sirius took the cart down to vault 686. Harry placed the key in the lock, and they entered. It was a very large sized vault. The only thing in it was a rolled up piece of parchment, and a quill. Harry picked it up and started reading it.

"As soon as I get the privacy and security set up. I've got a story to tell you." Harry began scribbling on the parchment, then rolled it up. As soon as he rolled it up, it disapeared. "Now for some personal touches." He sat down crosslegged in the middle of the vault. After fifteen minutes of silence, unless you counted the odd arm waving, he got up. "All done."

"You going to clarify some of yoru earlier statements? Talking to you is like talking to Dumbledore sometimes."

"Yes, I can see how you can think that. At his young age, he was rather barmy." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Must just be something that comes with age."

"OK..."

"Hmmmm...where to start? Ok, i guess the easiest place to start is telling you who I really am." In his best Darth Vader impression. "Sirius, you are my godfather."

"What? No I'm not. The only person who I'm godfather of is Harry."

"Exactly. I'm Harry."

"Not you, baby Harry. The Harry that was born earlier"

"That was me as a baby."

"Huh?"

"I'm from the future."

Thud.

Sirius fainted.

"Turnabout is fair play." Harry conjured a glass of water, and poured it on Sirius. He awoke with a start. "Now we're even from earlier."

"Did you just say you're from the future?"

"Yup, sure did."

"Why did you come back? We lose to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Tom? Nah, I kicked his ass for good when I was 18."

"Then why?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Boredom, I guess."

"Boredom?"

"I got bored, thought I'd come back in time, do things better. Let some people be happy. Make sure others who shouldn't be, aren't." At that, Harry coughed "Malfoy"

"Isn't anyone going to miss you?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean not really? What about all your family and friends?"

"Most of them are dead. Or at least, the ones I knew well."

"Did they all die fighting in the war? Did you come back to save them?"

"Goodness no. Most of my good friends died of old age. You didn't though."

"Wait, what? You're not helping with my confusion here."

"Sorry about that. You died in my fith year. Dumbledore in my sixth. Remus a few years later, after the war, in a weird accident involving him getting transfigured into kitten and dropped into a pool of pudding. That one was never really explained. Man, was Tonks upset after that..." Harry seemed to be talking to himself more so then Sirius at the end of that.

"I died when you were fifteen? How?"

"Your cousin Bellatrix. In the Department of Mysteries. With a stunner. Though the veil."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it. I cried all summer. That summer sucked." The two of them stood in silence for a moment. "Before I foget why we came here, I should take care of this." Harry pulled out the cube again. He set it down on the ground, grabbed Sirius and exited the vault. They looked in from the outside. "Snape's the deffinition of hygene." Harry yelled back into the vault. Instantly, there's a flash of light. The vault if filled with mountains of gold, a couple bookshelves, and a number of weird looking boxes.

"Snape's the diffintion of hygene?" Sirius asked.

"I had to make the password something no one would ever think to say." Sirius fell over laughing.

"No one in their right mind would ever say that."

"Exactly." Harry walked back into the vault, and conjured up two chairs for them to sit in. The vault was filled with mountains of gold, trunks and treasure boxes.

"What did you mean about your friends all dying of old age?"

"Let me ask you something Padfoot, how old do you think I am?"

"I don't know, 20, maybe 21?"

"The last birthday I celebrated was my 325th." Once again, Sirius feinted. "At least this time he's already sitting down." Harry reached over and shook him this time. "You know, its not very becoming of a Maurader to keep feinting."

"Shut it Harry. Its not my fault you keep dropping bomb shells."

""With as many as I have, maybe you should just be prepared to keep feinting?" Siriur flipped him off. "Shame on you, setting such an example for your godson."

"Harry, how do you have so much money? I've been in the Potter vaults, and there's no where near this much in there."

"Oh, um...well, you left me the entire Black fortune when you died. Actually, most of it. You left some money to Moony."

"The Black and Potter fortune would probalby make you one of the richest wizards alive..."  
"Then there's the pureblood inheritance rules."

"What rules?"

"You come from a pureblood family Padfoot. You know how some of the families disinherrit for certain reasons?"

"Yeah. I know all about that. My cousin Andy was disinherited for marrying a muggle."

"You also know most of the more extreme families do that for squibs too, right?"

"Yeah. What's that have to do with anything?"

"In about a hundred years time, give or take a decade, there won't be anymore pureblood wizards being born."

"How's that possible?"

"Inbreeding. Those that would be considered purebloods all start coming out squibs. Their parentage is so messed up that none of them can perform magic. The only families that survive this are the ones that marry half bloods and muggle borns. Anyway, the whole point to this, is after a while, a lot of family fortunes became disputed, because no one could claim them. All the rich little kids became squibs."

"I'm guessing you somehow got it?"

"Correct. I'm distantly related to just about every pureblood family somehow through my dad's side. Well, I was able to make a claim to a lot of money after awhile. I bet there were a lot of wizards rolling in their graves after that one." Sirius started laughing at this.

"Didn't you say you're a Maurader too?"

"Second generation, yup. Since you and dad were. Oh, and Remus."

"What about Peter?" Harry scowled at the name. "What's your Maurader name?"

"Ok, now, my Maurader name is a clue to the question I know you want to ask."

"Which one?"

"About how my age. Messr. Flame is delighted to be in the pressence of Messr. Padroot."

"Flame?"

"Yup."

"You got your name the tradtional way, right?"

"Correct."

"What kind of animal is your animagus form?"

"Ah, that's the key right there. Think about it." Siriur sat for a minute.

"I have no clue."

"I'm seeing why Remus was the smart one."

"Oi!"

"You almost figured it out in the alley earlier."

"Wait, you don't mean...you're a phoenix?"

"Finally."

"That's not possible. You can't become a magical animal. Only normal ones."

"Not exactly. You know why there aren't a lot of wizards who become animaguses, right?"

"Its really hard? And you have to be really smart?"

"If that was all keeping people back, you would never be one."

"Oi! settle down."

"Sorry. Anyway, the reason, a lot of people don't become animague is because they tend to not meet the power requirement. In order to transform, you have to have a big enough magical core."

"I remember reading about that. You're talking about the relation between the core and the animal, right?"

"Yes. Most people don't have the power to turn into their animagus forms. Pettrigew lucked out being a rat. I don't think he could have handled anything bigger." Harry said the name Pettrigew with a bit of spite and hatrid.

"I hear you. But what does that have to do with how you're a phoenix?"

"There hasn't been very many magical animagus, because the power required to become one is astronomical."

"So you're saying you're really powerfull?"

"Let me put it this way. I know of only one other magical animagus, and two potential. The two potential are Albus and Tom."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore and Voldemort. Dumbledore is a potential phoenix, like me. He just doesn't have the power. And as far as Tom, I'm not sure if its a question of power, or he fucked something up with a ritual at some point. Its a coin toss between those. I'm leaning on the side of power. I mean, I defeated him at 18, but didn't have enough power till I was 21. Right after a huge spike in my magical growth."

"Why do you call him that?"

"What? Tom? That's his name. Tom Riddle. Few know that. Or that he's a half blood."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, ain't that a kick in the pants? Anyway, that's also why I appear the age I do."

" What do you mean?"

"I first was able to transform at 21. Little known fact about phoenix animagus, they're immortal. I quit aging after I transformed for the first time. "

"I bet your parents were proud of you." Harry became very quite.

"Today was the first time I can remember seeing my father alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Both my parents were killed when I was a year old." Pause. "You need to quit feinting."

"Sorry, but when someone tells you his best friend is going to die, you tend not to react too well to it."

"Didn't I say I was going to change a few thing?"

"Oh yeah."

"Let me ask you something Padfoot, what you doing for the next couple months?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Harry grinned.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Malfoy Manner - August 15th - 10:02 am

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Lucius Malfoy opened the door to his mansion.

"Yes?"

BOOM!

Splat!

Thud.

Lucius Malfoy's headless, and lifelss body hit the floor. Harry Potter-Black stand on the other side of the door holding a smoking shotgun. Sirius Black stands behind him.

"Did we really have to kill him like that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For two reasons, it'll confuse the hell out of Tom. And it was gratifing. I wasn't there when he died the last time around. And I've always felt I owed him for it. Besides, its kind of poetic, a death eater dieing by muggle means."

"Fair enough." The two stepped over the body, and entered the house. "Any idea where the diary is at?"

"No clue. Thank god for magic." Harry closed his eyes, and concentraited for a moment. "Fuck, there's a lot of dark shit here."

"Can you find it?"

"Yeah, as dark as everything here is, and trust me, there's some fucked up shit here, the horcrux stands out. It's that way." Harry pointed towards the reading room. They entered and searched the bookshelf. Harry found it after a minute of searching. Of all the horcruxes, it was the diary that caused Harry the most pain and grief. Because of this one little book, Harry was never able to have children. A subject that has longed caused pain in his heart.

"Its kind of sad how something of such value is just sitting around."

"You sure that's it?"

"Yup. This is it."  
"Anything else we need to do while we're here?"

"As tempting as it is to smother Draco in his sleep, I'm going to take the chance that without his father, he won't grow up to be such a git."

"Whatever you say."

"Lets go." Harry grabbed Sirius and they flamed away.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry - October 31st

The fact that three of the Horcruxes were kept at Hogwarts was not lost to Harry. If you wanted to hide something, why not hide it in the last place anyone would ever think to look?

Though, it was a bit obvious to look in the chamber of secrets. But Tom was probably counting on there not being anyone else able to gain entrance. So, he hid two of his horacruxes down there. They would be Harry's responsibility. He leased out for the other one.

While Harry was getting the cup and mirror from the Chamber, Sirius and the rest of the Mauraders were 'borrowing' the sorting hat. Sirius had convinced James, Remus and Peter that it was just a practical joke on the headmaster. Lily, of course, was kept in the dark about all of this. James was suposed to have grown out of all of this after all. But the chance for the Mauraders to ride again, was just too much.

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Sirius asked his fellow trouble makers.

"Of course." The other three replied.

"Lets get this done then."

Albus Dumbledore was brought out of his reading by a sharp knock at his door. Remus Lupin came rushing into the headmaster's office.

"Excuse me Professor. We seem to have a bit of a problem in the teacher's lounge..."

"What kind of problem my boy?"

"All the teachers...are stuck to the ceiling. It seems that when ever any teacher enters the room, they are pulled up to the ceiling."

"And how do you know this?"

"It seems to only affect the teachers." Now, while Remus wasn't a student, he still spent a bit of time at Hogwarts. Espcially around the full moon. It was also known that he hoped to one day become a teacher. Remus was also able to resist Dumbledore from reading his mind. His 'condition' protected his mind. Which made him the perfect straight man for any Maurader endevior.

Remus and Dumbledore headed out of the office. As they passed by the guardian statue, neither noticed the black dog or rat scurry up the stairs behind them. While Remus kept Dumbledore busy, Sirius retrieved the hat, and Peter kept look out at the top of the stairs, outside the office. James role in all this was the afformentioned prank in the teacher's office. It was a toss up between who had that honor, but as Sirius could sneak in and out of the office easier, James got to prank all his former teachers.

An hour later found a black dog wearing an old hat sitting outside the most haunted house in Great Britain. Harry walked out of the house, just having taken the secret passage.

"You look silly like that. The hat is just not you." Harry took the hat off his godfather. Then Sirius transformed back into human.

"Your words wound me young sir. Besides, it couldn't read my mind like that." Harry rolled his eyes. He then placed the hat on his head.

_"Hello hat."_

_"Why, why, this is unexpected. A bit early, and a bit late, aren't we Mr. Potter?"_

_"Yes, yes. You know why I'm hear, you can cut the kryptic bullshit. I need to destroy the horcrux in you, without destroying you. Hogwarts became a bit harder to handle without you. I can't tell you how many times I worried I placed a kid in the wrong house."_

_"You don't have to, I see it all here. Including how you propose to solve our little problem. I quite agree that Mr. Riddle needs to be taken care of. And yes, I grant you permission to proceed."_

_"Thank you. I've had enough time to work how to do this correctly."_

Harry pulled the hat off his head. He then conjured a duplicate of the hat, only new looking, not all worn out. A series of duplication and transfering spells were then cast. Leaving one brand new looking sorting hat, and one old hat, once belonging to Godric Gryffindor, now containing part of a Dark Lord's sould. Harry handed the new one to Sirius.

"Here you are, if you'd be so kind as to return this."

"No problem. And I won't take forever. You were late you know."

"Not my fault. Those little fuckers were boobytrapped."

"I thought you took care of them in the future too? You said it'd be a two minute job at most."

"They were set up differently. My guess is that when the soul from the diary was running around my second year, it changed them. These spells were older, more ancient feeling."

"Meet you at home. We only have one more to get now, right?"

"I think so. Depends on if he made his seventh one yet. I don't think he did till after he was resurected, but we never confirmed that for sure."

After the diary was taken care of, Harry and Sirius took up a little grave digging. They digged up Sirius's younger brother Regulas. Regulas was a Death Eater who changed his mind. He paid the price for it, but not before he got a little revenge. He found one of Tom's horcruxes, and replaced it with a fake. The real one was burried with him. It originally took Harry It It took awhile to figure this out the first time around. This time, it just took a night of digging in a moon lit cemetary.

The only Horcrux left, was Slytherin's ring. Harry saved the hardest for last. This one was hardest, cause Harry had no clue at all where it was at. Dumbledore had destroyed it the first time, to the cost of his hand. And he never told Harry where it was. Also, they got dam lucky that most of them were they were later in time. It would be easy to understand them not being there yet. They were, after all, pretty valuable.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Harry was working under the assumption that the less he changed, the more things could be predicted. That's why he was flying as low under the raydar as possible. He didn't tell Sirius too much. Only what he really needed to know. He felt slightly guilty for that. feeling almost as though he were Dumbledore. But Harry wasn't justifing it as 'a need for the greater good', just making things easier. Lucky for him, Sirius understood this.

Harry and Sirius really didn't spend that much time together. They would plan their adventures, and go on them. But those were sometimes far and few between, mostly to avoid suspicion. Also, Harry tried to avoid the wizarding world in general, on a day to day basis.

That's why he bought Number 6 Privet Drive, right next door to his aunt and uncle. Well, he moved in there not only to hide, but to mess with his relatives. He knew how much they hated anything abnormal. So he went out of his way to be weird. Naked arobics in front of an open window at lunch time, minature gold course on the front lawn (giant clown included), walking over with a measuring cup and borrowing a cup of water, constantly telling Petunia that her roses didn't look to healthy, and of course, keeping his house freakishly clean.

Petunia Dursley confronted him one day, demanding that a 'freak like him' has no right to live in their peacefull little neirghborhood. Instead of chewing her our or even argueing, Harry played dumb. Pretending he had no idea what she was talking about. It took ten minutes of acting dumb, and asking her what she was talking about before she said the word 'wizard', to which Harry just laughed.

"My dear Mrs. Dursley, perhaps you need a vacation. To imply that such things as magic and wizards exist. What would people say if they thought you believed in such fantasy?" This got the desired affect. She hurried home in a huff. Harry spent the next half hour rolling around on the ground laughing.

Harry swore that the baby Harry would never spend one minute living with his aunt and uncle. He might possibly visit, with adult supervision of course. But he'd never have to put up with the abuse that the older Harry had gone through as a child.

Sirius came by one day in mid December. He was the onlyl person who knew about who Harry really was, and where he was living.

"Hey Padfoot, come on in."

"Thanks Harry. How you holding up here in Muggle land?"

"Its not that bad. Well, if yoi know how to have fun, it isn't."  
"I"m sure."

"You know who I live next door to, right?"

"No, I don't."

"Mr. and Mrs. Vernon and Petunia Dursley." Sirius gave Harry a blank look at the name. "The sister and brother in law to Lily Evans Potter. The magic hating, muggle relatives. Who hate anything not normal." Harry had a wicked grin on his face. Realization dawned on Sirius.

"Mssr Padfoot applauds Mssr Flame on his choice in a residential location then. You'll have to tell me all about it."  
"Oh, I will. Don't worry about that. The time Vernon called the cops is soooo going in my pensieve. But first, we have more important matters to discuss." Sirius gave a gasp.

"Something more important then pranks? Blasphemous."

"I found out where the ring is." Sirius became very serious at that, pardon the pun.

"Where is it? And when are we going for it?"

"Well, we find ourselves in an odd postion."

"How so?"

"Tom wears the ring. At all times."  
"That's not good. And how do you know this?"

"I have my ways." Which included kidnapping and going through the minds of several death eaters, followed by a few choice obliviate spells. "Not only is it not good, it raies a serious question, if he's always wearing it, where was it when Dumbledore destroyed it the first time? Cause logically thinking, he had to have been wearing it the night he attacked my parents and I. Either he was, and someone did something with it, then what did they do? Or he wasn't, but that begs the question, why wasn't he? There's too many unknown variables here."

"I see your point. I'm also wondering what caused Dumbledore to lose his hand like you told me about. Was it a trap on where the ring was kept? Or was it on the ring itself?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm moving up the next phase in our plans."

"What? You finished the spell?"

"Yes. I'm leaving within the next couple days. My trip now has two purposes, planting and gathering information."

"You going to be ok?"

"I should be. I don't really have too much to worry about. But as a precaution, if you don't hear from me by Valentine's day, you might want to start forming a recue plan. But don't impliment it till Easter at the earliest." In his 300+ years, Harry had taken up many hobbies. Included in this was spell crafting. Spell crafting is a very rare talent that takes much power, knowledge and skill. Harry spent a bit of time since coming back developing a spell to screw over all the death eaters. (developing said spell/ritual required research that was unavailable in the future. Lets just say the kidnapping and holding of a death eater or two in the basement was required) The spell allowed for them to increase their own power by tieing it into that of their master. And at no cost or harm to Tom. The only draw back, was that if the Dark Lord died for good, it would cause a feed back that would destroy their magical cores, turning them into squibs. Harry was planning on playing off the arrogence of the death munchers. So, he was going to plant this new found ritual with one Barty Crouch Jr., one of the most devoted death eaters.

"This means you're going to miss christmas, doesn't it?"

"Unfortainatly it does, but fear not, I did my shopping early. And I've even arranged for my gifts to be delivered. Just try and keep your lips sealed about what you shouldn't be saying?"

"Hey, look who you're talking to."

The two just grinned at each other.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

December 25th 1980, Potter residence

This was the first christmas for young Harry Potter. He was nearly five months old. Of course, he didn't really understand what was going on, but he loved the attention none the less. There were more people in the house then normal. And most of these people had to hold or fuss over him. He enjoyed the feeling of being loved and cared for. The fact that he was getting gifts later on was just an unkown bonus to him.

All the Mauraders were gathered there for christmas. Sirius was holding his godson near the christmas tree.

"Ok, I think its time for opening presents now." Sirius exclaimed. "Harry agrees with me."

"You've been wanting to open presents sense you got here Black. And don't use my son to help get you what you want." Lily said, scooping her son out of Sirius's hands.

"I think Padfoot's right, it is about time to open presents." James said.

"Alright, alright, we'll open up presents." The faces of all the boys lit up. Including Harry's, even though he didn't know why.

After a few minutes of present opening, James came accross one from someone he didn't recognize.

"Anyone know who Mssr. Flame is?" Remus and Peter shook their heads.

"Oh...um, he's sort of the fifth Maurader." The other three looked at Sirius with shock and disblief.

"That's impossible. There can't be any other Mauraders without us knowing about them." Remus said.

"Oh, he's a Maurader all right. He even has 'The Book' and all. But I can't really explain anything...yet."

"And why the Bloody hell not?" exclaimed James.

"Langauge James!" Lily yelled.

"Sorry honey."

"Lets just say his identity needs to remain a secret for the time being. But all will be made clear when the time is right." The others reluctently accepted this, Peter even making a note that his master might wish to know about this.

Harry Potter-Black had gotten them all a gift. He got James a Limited Edition Nimbus broom (which he wanted to test out right away), Remus recieved a number of books on mediations for helping to control the wolf, Peter got a gift certificate for Honeydukes. Sirius got an enchanted voice box, that could duplicate the voice of anyone. Lily recieved, much to the anguish of the Mauraders, a Prevent-a-Prank. A Prevent-a-Prank is very similar to a Remember All, it is a glass sphere that fills with red smoke anytime someone is about to pull a prank on you. Harry recieved from his older self a set of stuffed animals. A wolf, a stag, a dog, a rat and a phoenix, which were all enchanted to move and play with him. The even took on behavior characteristics of those they are based on. The dog and the stag would always be playfull. Harry loved his stuffed animals.

"What I'm a little curious about, is how he knew to get us all such great gifts that suited us all so well." James said. He was slightled miffed that someone had gotten Harry a set of animals that were of the mauraders, and a phoenix. (he figured the phoenix was cause of the order of the phoneix) He was just upset someone had beaten him to getting that gift for Harry.

"Like I said, he's a Maurader."

"Where is he then?"

"Secret mission." At this, every one got quiet. This, plus the stuffed animal all gave the impression that the mysterious Mssr Flame was a member of the order of the phoenix. Sirius thought the joke was funny as hell, espcially since it helped him conceal his identity.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Febuary 2nd, 1981. The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade

Sirius sat at the bar nursing his second bottle of butterbeer when a gruff looking man sat down next to him. If Sirius had known much about american muggle cinema, he would have recognized the man as an old actor by the name of Edward G. Robinson. But as he wasn't, he didn't.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to have the time?" the older man asked.

"No, I don't." replied Sirius.

"Kids these days, aren't good for anything. Why, back in my day..."

"If you don't mind, I was trying to enjoy my drink in peace." Sirius started to get up to leave the bar.

"Well, excuse me. But if the high and mighty Lord Black wants to enjoy his drink alone, who am I to stop him? 'You can't stop a Maurader' after all." Sirius froze. 'You can't stop a Maurader was code. He and James had come up with it in their fourth year.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Just a traveler on his way home. I missed christmas with my family. Dam war, keeping everyone away from loved ones. But I thought I'd stop in here and have a drink, perhaps I'd run into a familar face. Would you car to join me in one of the booths for a few drinks?"

"Sure." The older man ordered a bottle of fire whisky and two shot glasses. They moved over to one of the booths. The older of the two waived his hand a couple time.

"Ok, now we have some privacy. Its good to see you Padfoot."

"Harry?" Harry dropped his glamour.

"Hi Sirius."

"Where the bloody hell have you been? I've been worried sick."

"Oh, you know how it is when you need to pose as a dark wizard in order to infiltrate the death eater ranks. Can take a bit of time." Sirius was gobbsmacked.

"What? I thought the plan was to trick Crouch into 'finding' the ritual in a library or something?"

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. I made buddy buddy with him, and at one time, mentioned a ritual I had come accross. I let slip a few vague details, and he ate it right up. Of course, he tried to play it cool, like it wasn't of any interest to him. Well, they'll be casting it next full moon."

"Why the full moon?"

"No particular reason really."

"You find out anything about the ring?"

"Yeah. Any time I was in Tom's presence, i focused on the ring. Found out a couple things, and I won't be surprised if he thought I was gay. But I digress. That ring is fucking foul. It wasn't a booby trap that took out Dumbledore's hand, it was the ring itself. It took me a bit to recognize all the curses and enchantments. But what I came up with, is that if the ring is destroyed, it explodes. It releases a backlash of magical energy. I'm sure if it had been anyone else in my time, they would have been killed."

"Sounds like the Dark Lord is a bit paranoid."

"No shit. Its his soul. This one is a safety measure above all the rest. That's why he keeps it on him. Though, lucky for us, its also the last Horcrux."

"Really? There's no seventh one?"

"He hasn't made it yet."

"How do you know?"

"Nagini hasn't been born yet. I wasn't sure of that till I spent some time among the death munchers. He doesn't have a familiar at the moment. Rumor has it, that he used to have one, but it was killed by an auror, so he's been hesitant about getting another one. So this mean that he hasn't placed his last bit of soul in Nagini."

"Makes sense. So all we have to do is figure out a way to get the ring away from him."

"No, we don't. I came up with a better idea."

"Oh?"

"Well, what if the ring were to expode while he was in a fight?"

"Why would that happen?"

"If the person he was fighting were to aim for it with the right spell..."

"I see. That means then that you're in the clear to take the bastard down?"

"Pretty much. A few other things need to fall into place. But I have just about everything planned out."

"What can I do?"

"From this point, just act naturally. And not to avoid suspicion, but I need certain things to play out the same way."

"I gotcha. Oh, by the way, you know anything about a prophecy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Dumbledore came around a few weeks ago, and told James and Lily about some prophecy. They wouldn't tell me the details, but they said that they're going to have to go into hiding soon. They're pretty high on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's shit list."

"Yeah, I know all about it. And I'm counting on a few things cause of it."

"Oh, and thanks for the christmas gift. I've had a lot of fun with it."

"I figured you might."

"And little Harry's gift was cute."

"Just so you know, the phoenix doubles as a portkey."

"What?"

"It only activates when he's in danger, and will only work for him."

"That's pretty smart. Where does it take him?"

"To where ever I'm at."

"I din't think portkeys worked like that."

"They normaly don't. But I keyed this one into me. It pretty much only works cause I'm a phoenix."

"Really?"

"Really." Not really, but Sirius didn't need to know the power that he put into the portkey. The portkey was a last measure, in case things didn't go to plan. It would get him out of there before Tom can cast anything on him. Preventing him from becoming 'the boy who lived'. "I gotta get going. I'll see you around Padroot."

"Take care of yourself Flame."

"Will do." And with that, Harry reapplied his glamour, and left.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

July 31st, 1981 - Secret Location

Harry Potter would be spending his first birthday in the company of only his parents. Very few people knew where they were hiding out. Their locations changed constantly. They were always moving. It was becoming a bit tiring. Lily wanted to just find one place, and stay hidden there. Luckily for her, Albus Dumbledore knew of a way they would be able to do that. He just needed a little time to get things set up for them.

The three Potters sat in the garden of the house they were staying at in France. Lily and James sang 'Happy Birthday' to Harry. There was a small pile of presents, which Albus had gathered from friends to deliver to them. He recieved various toys and candies. Harry liked candy. At least, when Lily let him have it, he liked it.

There was a large present, that a moment before, neither James or Lily noticed.

"Who's this one from?" Lily asked.

"Its from Flame. There's a card. '_From one Harry to another, I hope you enjoy these. Your mother should know how to let you watch them.' _" James handed the box to Lily. She and Harry opened it up. Inside were a collection of Disney movies on VHS. Everyone that had come out till this point.(sadly no lion king or toy story)

"What are those?" James asked.

"Movies."

"Movies?"

"Yes, and good ones too. I think we'll all enjoy watching them. I'm pretty sure there's a t.v and VCR here somewhere." Lily carried Harry inside in search of a T.V, leaving James to carry in all the presents.

Lily was successfull in her quest for a t.v and vcr. They family spent much of the next couple days watching disney movies. Some more then once. Harry did indeed love watching them. Sure, he didn't really know what was going on, but he liked to pretty pictures and bright colors.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

September 25th, 1981 - Godric's Hollow

Sirius, James, Lily and baby Harry were sitting around the living room in one of James' family homes. He and Lily were explaing the Fidelius charm to Sirius.

"This sounds like a pretty good charm. What do you need my help with?" asked Sirius.

"We want you to be our secret keeper. No one will be able to find us, unless you tell them where we are." explained James.

"I see. But aren't I a pretty obvious choice? If someone found out about this, they'd come after me first off."

"What do you sugest then?" Lily asked.

"Well, who would be the last person anyone would ever suspect of being your secret keeper?"

"Peter." James and Lilly said at the same time.

"I was thinking the same thing. No one would suspect him. Not in a million years. Let them focus all their attention on me. I'll give a good chase. I'll hide out, so while they're focusing all their attention on finding me, you'll be safe and cozy."

"Thank you Sirius, you're a true friend." James said.

"Nah, I'm just looking out for my godson." He switched to a baby voice and got closer to Harry. "We can't have bad scary men finding you, now can we?" Harry giggled at his godfather.

A couple days later, the Fidelius charm is cast. And the Potters safe in their home at Godric's hollow. Those in the know believing that Sirius Black their secret keeper. Everyone thought things were safe for the moment.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

October 31st, 1981 - Godric's Hollow - noon

There's a knock on the door.

"He's found us. Peter must have betrayed us. Take Harry and go Lily. I'll hold him off as long as I can." James yelled. Lily grabbed Harry and ran upstairs. There was another knock at the door. James looked a little confused. Why would the dark lord be knocking? He made his way to the door and opened it with his wand raised.

Instead of a terrifing mad man, there stood a man who looked almost exactly like James. Only his eyes were a different color, and he had a scar on his forehead.

"Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?" the man asked. James' mouth just dropped. This was the last thing he was expecting when he opened the door. "That's ok, i'm not actually selling cookies. Are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Ummmm...sure. Come on in. Wait, how were you able to find us? Peter send you?" James asked as they moved into the house.

"Actually, no, he didn't. Though, he had told the last person you want knowing. Bloody traitor."

"Then how are you here?"

"You might want to call your wife down. I've got some explaining to do, and we don't have a lot of time." James went and got Lily. Her and Harry joined them in the living room.

"Ok, Like I said, Peter has told Voldemort where you're at. He's been a death eater for some time now. You can believe me if you like, but it'll be proven when snake face shows up here later on."

"Who are you?" asked Lily.

"Simple answer, I'm your son from the future." Lily feinted. "Why do people keep feinting when I tell them I'm from the future?" James shrugged. "At least you're taking this well."

"I'm a Maurader, it takes more then that to make a Maurader feint."

"Not true, i made Sirius feint a few times in one day when I first got here."

"Really?"

"Yup. He just couldn't take all the shocks."

"I'll have to remember that next time I see him."

"You do that. But you might want to wake mom up. Weird."

"What's weird?"

"Calling someone mom."

"What did you call used to call her?"

"Nothing. You guys died tonight in my time." This made James feint. Harry looked at his younger self and rolled his eyes. The younger Harry just giggled. Two glasses of water were conjured, and the married couple revived.

"Any chance of you two not doing that?"

"Depends on what you say I guess." James said.

"Fair enough. But I'm taking pictures next time. Always good to have blackmail material. Maurader rule number 32 I believe."

"How do you know the Maurader's rules?" James asked.

"Well, I am a Maurader. Sirius probably mentioned me. I'm Flame." realization dawned on James.

"So that's how there's a fifth Maurader."

"Yup. Though, I swore him to privacy till the time was right." Lily decided she needed to get in on the conversation.

"And exactly how long has Black known my grown up son has been here?"

"Pretty much sense I woke up in the hospital."  
"What were you doing in the hospital?" Her motherly instincts were starting to kick in. She belived that this was her grown up son. She could just see it in his eyes.

"Magical exhaustion. It took a lot out of me to come back this far. Anyway, we need to get you three out of here." Harry pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This portkey will take you somewhere safe."

"I thought we were safe here?" Lily asked.

"No. Peter has betrayed you. Tom's coming tonight."

"Who's Tom? And how do you know this?" she asked.

"Tom is Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Its the name his muggle father gave him. And I know cause I came from the future, duh."

"This could just be a trick." James said.

"Well, its not. I was able to get through the fidilius charm. Now, my explanation for that is that since I'm Harry, I already know. Now, if you don't believe that, the other logical conclusion is that Peter told me. And that proves that he has betrayed you."

"That makes sense. I believe you." Lily said.

"Me too." James said. And young Harry cooed his two cents in. Older Harry handed over the paper. James, Lily and baby Harry were all touching it.

"I'll let you know when its all over. Oh, and don't try apparating where you're going." Before anyone could react, the portkey activated, sending the three Potters to safety. "Now I can get started on the wards."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Number 6 Privet drive

James, Lily and baby Harry Potter all arived in a quaint little house. They were in the living room. There was a note on the coffee table. It read:

_Dear Mom and Dad (and mini me)_

_You'll be safe here. Don't use any magic. There are wards_

_around this house that provent a great many things. Among _

_them is the use of wand magic. Also, you won't be able to _

_aperate in or out, along with any portkeys I haven't made. Most _

_of the wards extend out a couple hundred feet. So if you get _

_really bored, you can go next door. Though, I'm not sure of _

_what kind of terms you're on with your sister mom. Yes, I live_

_next door to the Dursleys. I've been spending a bit of time_

_over the last few months driving them crazy. Its been fun._

_And pay back. You see, in my time, I was raised by them. _

_And it was not a fun expierence, let me tell you. I digress. _

_I should be back later on tonight after everything has all _

_been taken care of. Don't worry about me. I took at the _

_wanker when I was 18 originally. I've had many years_

_to become stronger and I've somewhat stacked the _

_deck against him. (Like a true Maurader should)_

_I'll see you tonight._

_Love,_

_Your son_

_Harry James Potter-Black_

_ps. the fire place is NOT connected to the floo network_

_I hate traveling by floo powder, almost as much as I _

_hated that greasy git Snape._

James snorted in laughter at the last part. He hated traveling by floo powder as well. And he found it somewhat interesting that his son hated his rival too. He'd have to ask him about that later.

"What does he mean 'after everything has all been taken care of'? I don't like the sound of that one bit." Lily said.

"I'm certain he can take care of himself Lily. He's not a child. And from what the note says, its not like we can do much in the mean time. I don't know about you, but I'm a bit hungry. Why don't we see if there's any food here?"

"Men! Always thinking with their stomaches."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Godric's Hollow

Harry had finished setting up the last of the wards he was going to need a couple hours ago. Now he was just resting on the couch, recharging his batteries. Not that he really needed to, but a little bit of meditation to clear the mind and focus his power wouldn't hurt.

At about nine o' clock Harry heard the lock on the front door snap. He was here. Harry smiled slightly. In walked the most feared Dark Lord of the 20th century. Harry Potter-Black was not worried in the most.

"Why come on in Tom. Though, its usually customary and polite to knock." That stopped the intruder in his foot steps. Anger shown on his face. NO ONE called him Tom and lived.

"Stalling for your wife Potter? It won't matter. You and your family are going to die tonight."

"I'm sorry. You have me mistaken for James. Hate to disapoint. But I'm not him. I'm Harry. The man who's going to kill you tonight." It confused Voldemort slightly that the man before him showed no fear at all. No one, not even his most loyal of death eaters were unafraid of him. It didn't matter though, he was going to dispose of this man, and be on his way. He had to kill the Potter brat.

"Fool. You are the one who's going to die. Avada Kedavra!" The spell hit Harry right in the the chest. Harry stumbled back slightly, but didn't fall.

"That tickled." was all he said. The dark lord was floored. No one had _ever _survived the killiing curse, no one. "My turn." Harry said. He didn't even pull out a wand, he just pointed his finger at Riddle's hand. A second later, his ring exploded.

Pain. Unimaginable pain. The curse on the ring was meant to take out anyone foolish enough to try and destroy something of Voldemorts. He had never imagined someone would destroy it while it was on his hand. Dam this guy. How did he know? Was it just blind luck? Speaking of luck, it was lucky that he wore the ring on his left hand. If it had been on his right, his wand would be gone now too.

"And that folks, was the last Horcrux." For the first time in decades, Tom Riddle felt fear. It was not luck, this man knew about his Horcruxes. And if he was telling the truth, the others were destroyed to. How? No one should even know about them, not even his death eaters. It was inconceivable that someone had destroyed them all without his knowledge. This wizard was not someone to take lightly. Perhaps a stategic retreat was in order?

Lord Voldemort attempted to aperate away. Another wave of pain hit him. Not as strong as when his ring blew up, but pain none the less.

"That was kind of rude. Leaving so soon? Its a good thing there are anti-apperation wards around this place, huh?" Harry said.

"You can't kill me. I'm Lord Voldemort!" he screamed. "Besides, the prophecy says that the Potter brat would be the one to possibly fall me."

"Yeah, see, that's the thing. I am Harry Potter. Only, I'm from the future. If your boy Snape had stayed to listen to the entire prophecy, you wouldn't have been so hastey to confront me. I'm not going to get into temperal paradoxes, we'd be here all night. And for some reason, I have a craving for some cookies. Mmmmm...outmeal raisin." The dark lord fired off a worldless curse at Potter. If he didn't know the spell he was using, he wouldn't be able to counter it. Sadly though, all Harry had to do was duck out of the way. This was infuriating. Not only was he losing, but he was losing to someone who seemed as touched in the head as that infernal Albus Dumbledore.

"You know, with your horcruxes gone, when you die, you're gone for good. And with all that you've done, you are sooo not going to a good place Tommy boy." At this point, it was hard to tell which fueled the dark lord more, anger or pain. Both led to the dark side after all. "But I do think we should finish this. I think I'll kill you the same way I did you boy Lucius. By muggle means." Realization about a couple things clicked in the mind of Riddle, but he didn't let it show.

Harry conjured his shotgun (who he named Marge, for reasons beyond anyone's guess) and took aim. He fired, and it connected in the Tom's side. Tom was becoming a bit of a bloody mess. Literally. His hand was all kinds of fucked up, he had a huge bullet wound in his side. He was lossing blood, and it was not helping his focus and consentration. He lost enough focus in fact, that Harry was able to summon his wand out of his hands. As soon as Harry had Voldemort's want in his hands, he snapped.

"You know you're about to die. I hope you've made your peace. Though, for some reason, I doubt you have." This was impossible. Here he was, the most feared Dark Lord of all time (in his own opinion anyway) and he was about to die. And by a muggle device no less. Maybe fate had decided to bend him over?

As Harry raised the shotgun to his head, and pulled the trigger, there were two things going through the mind of one Tom Riddle "You will pay for this" and "Karma's a bitch".

BOOM!

The brains of Tom Riddle splattered accross the rug. Harry cast a quick cleaning spell. The rug didn'd deserve that.

**A/N: And that's part one. Yes, I have the next part started. Its already a page long. How long it'll take to finish the next part, I don't know. I'm trying to make each part pretty long. (if you've read my other stories, you notice that this was a pretty long chapter for me.) Just try to keep an eye out. **

**Oh, and just so everyone know (i'm sure I'll get asked this) there will be two Harrys in this story. Harry Black is the immortal one. And Harry Potter is the younger one. Harry Black is the one who expierenced canon. **


End file.
